Orla Birou
Orla Birou (Born on November 9, 2007) is the twin sister of Kayla Birou, who appeared in the Birou Family and later in Birou Family Revisited and is one of the youngest daughters of Nicole Birou-Jennings. She ran amok and had the same brain mixed with all amok runners from the Supernanny series from seasons 1-7. She was a sloppy writer, refused to eat her veggies, and did other things like ruining the holidays or special occasions. She was also expelled from over 20 schools. She is the fourth daughter of Nicole Birou-Jennings and fourth and final stepchild of Robert Jennings. By late October 2011, she became well-behaved again. She changed her ways after accidentally burning herself with a cigarette lighter and Kayla saved her life by telling her to stop, drop, and roll. She was at the hospital and apologized to her family and Jo. Therefore, she no longer runs amok. She is a captor in the Theory of Nicole. She is a hostage in the second edition. Orla Remano will take her position as a boss. Birthday Parties *4th Birthday-Disney's Tangled themed party *5th Birthday-Strawberry Shortcake themed party *6th Birthday-The Dye Ultimate Fun themed party *7th Birthday-That's So Raven themed party *8th Birthday-Roller Skating party *9th Birthday-Science birthday party *10th Birthday-Party held at the Kennedy Space Museum *11th Birthday-Sleepover at hotel Appearance Orla has olive skin, raven-black hair tied into ponytails, diamond-studded earrings and hazel eyes. Currently, she has a burn scar on her face and a pair of Vogue eyeglasses since the age of 7. She wears a light blue top and a pair of blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers. She wears the glasses in Supernanny: The Theory 2 and in all the Theory games after it. Future In Birou Family (Season 21), she appears as a young adult. She is married to Teddy from the Langbroek Family and together have a 2-year-old son named Cruise. She is about the same height as Nicole Birou-Jennings and has a deeper voice. She works as a marine biologist, despite the fact that she wants to be a roller coaster designer when she grows up. Orla has brought herself nine siblings-in-law. She is the aunt of Shelby. Her mother and one of her sisters-in-law are the same age. Family Tree *Mother: Nicole Birou-Jennings *Sisters: Haidyn Birou, Skyla Birou, Kayla Birou *Brothers: Brahm Jennings, Treat Jennings *Niece-in-Law: Shelby Langbroek *Stepfather: Robert Jennings *Husband: Teddy Langbroek *Son: Cruise Langbroek *Nieces: Shelby Langbroek, Violet Manning, Sienna Manning *Nephews: Eric Manning *Brothers-in-Law: Sherman Langbroek, Bridie Langbroek, Bryce Langbroek, Hunter Gaccre, Jeremy Marele, Gary Duvall *Sisters-in-Law: Kristin Langbroek, Helen Langbroek, Leanne Langbroek, Haley Langbroek, Manu Langbroek, Leighton Langbroek, Mary Langbroek, Marley Langbroek, Anna Kirochu, Tanya Jackson *Mother-in-Law: Alicia Langbroek *Aunts: Lisa Birou, Carol Birou *Father-in-Law: Serghei Langbroek *Cousins: Catherine Birou, Melody Birou, Nicholas Birou, Bianca Birou, Madeleine Birou *Grandmother: Mary-Ellen Birou, Jennings *Grandfathers: Ernest Birou (1951-2010), Jennings Relationships Nicole Birou-Jennings: At first, she had a love-hate relationship with her mother. She was well-behaved when acting in the original theory game, but she has kidnapped her. But in all the games after it, she is a playable character, and she thanks her for saving her. Kayla Birou: Orla was bitterly jealous of her twin sister because of the attention she, Skyla and Haidyn recieved from their mother, Nicole. All of this has changed after Kayla saved her life when Orla accidentally burned herself with a cigarette lighter by commanding her to stop, drop and roll to the ground to smother the flames. Haidyn Birou: Orla was bitterly jealous of her oldest sister Haidyn since her mother "always" favors her, Skyla and Kayla. The bitter sibling rivalry came to an end when she and Kayla helped save Orla's life when Orla's clothes caught on fire (via cigarette lighter) Skyla Birou: Orla's older sister. Orla was extremely and bitterly jealous of Skyla because she felt that Nicole "always" favored her, Haidyn and Kayla instead of her. Robert Jennings: Orla likes her stepfather. Brahm Jennings: Orla does not like Brahm for his excessive behavior, such as destroying her unicorn sculpture which she had created, disrupting her while she is doing her homework, biting her, forcing her in the haunted maze, stealing her Halloween treats and eating them. Treat Jennings: Orla does not like Treat for his excessive behavior, such as disrupting her while she is doing her homework, stealing her Halloween treats and eating them, forcing her in the haunted maze, and embarrassing her in front of the Sunday school teacher Mrs. Harmony Catherine the Spellcaster: Orla was enemies with Catherine in the original theory game, but in all the games after it, she thanks her for saving her. Sophie the Otter: Same relationship as Catherine the Spellcaster. Lucy the Golden Retriever dog: Grandma Mary-Ellen Birou: The Theory Series *In the Theory of Nicole, she kidnapped Nicole Birou. She is the final boss in the game. *In the Theory 2, she is kidnapped along with her sisters and their stepfather. They are held captive by Brahm Jennings and Treat Jennings in World 8. *In the Theory International, she is kidnapped along with her stepfather and her sisters. They are all held captive by Brahm and Treat Jennings in the Poland world. Trivia *Orla's favorite Dora the Explorer Character is Swiper the Fox *Orla's full name is Orla Jasmine Birou *Orla's a big fan of Tangled since 2012 *She was nice when acting in Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole, but was mean in that game. *As of 2015, Orla is a straight-A student and a genius, whose IQ is 135. *Orla's dream is to become a roller coaster designer. *When Jo met Orla in the Birou Family Revisited, Orla is seen wearing glasses. Brahm and Treat call her and Robert "four-eyes", much to her annoyance. *The following books Orla owns and has on her bookshelf: **The Phantom Tollbooth by Norton Juster **Moby Dick by Herman Melville **The Good Companions by J.B. Priestley **Jane Eyre by Charlotte Brontë **Gone to Earth by Mary Webb **The Swiss Family Robinson by Johann D. Wyss **Animal Farm by George Orwell **The Red Pony by John Steinback **The Grapes of Wrath by John Steinback **Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen **A Farewell to Arms by Ernest Memingway **The Old Man and The Sea by Ernest Memingway **Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens **The Invisible Man by H.G. Wells **A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens **Tess of the d'Urbervilles by Thomas Hardy **Kim by Rudyard Kipling **Greatest Expectations by Charles Dickens **Matilda by Roald Dahl **The Telltale Heart by Edgar Allan Poe **Brighton Rock by Grahm Grenne **Ivanhole by Sir Walter Scott **The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnett **Nicholas Nickleby by Charles Dickens **The Sound and The Fury by William Faulkner Category:Children Category:Twin Sisters Category:Child Prodigies Category:Child Geniuses Category:People with Eyeglasses Category:Former Amok Runners Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Twin Siblings Category:Daughters Category:Wives Category:People born in 2007 Category:Twins Category:Behavior Modification Camp Attendees Category:Military School Students Category:Boot Camp Attendees Category:Theraputic Boarding School Students Category:Residential Treatment Center Attendees Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Girls who got coal for Christmas Category:Marine Biologists Category:Biologists Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:People Category:People from Florida Category:Identical Twins Category:Identical Twin Siblings Category:Identical Twin Sisters